This invention pertains to a new and distinct variety of hybrid bermudagrass which has superior forage production, spring growth, and early stolon development.
This new and distinct variety is a naturally-occurring, vegetatively propagated variety of hybrid bermudagrass, Cynodon dactylon (L.) Pers., which demonstrates superior forage production, spring growth, and early stolon development over other available hybrid bermudagrass varieties.
This new and distinct variety is identified as xe2x80x98Little Phillip No. 1,xe2x80x99 and is characterized by its moderate stem size, reduced rate of leaf senescence, and superior forage production.